Kidnapped
by smolfedora27
Summary: Hello! This story isn't completed yet, but I will try to finish it very soon. I hope you enjoy it! Basically it's about this girl that gets kidnapped and she has to find a way to escape.
1. Chapter 1

My mother always taught me to stay away from strangers. She

always said don't put yourself out there. She asked me to remain

anonymous. I didn't listen, but I wish I did. Here, let me backtrack a bit.

My name is Brooke Anderson, I'm 23 years old, and here's the story that

changed my life, forever...

It had been happening for a couple of weeks now. Everywhere I

went, I would see his face. After work, at the club, even outside my

bedroom window! I would get weird anonymous texts by numbers I didn't

even know. I thought it was just my imagination, that this happens to

everybody. I didn't know how wrong I was.

That night I had to work overtime because I was sick the other day. It

was dark and I didn't like being alone. I knew an alleyway that was by a

convenience store that was a shortcut to my apartment. I didn't think going

down there was a good idea. But I had to get home, I felt that something

was wrong. Besides, it was just a creepy alleyway in the middle of the

night. What's the worst that could happen? I quickly rushed down the path.

I swear I heard whispers in the dark. It was probably my imagination again.

Then I got another weird anonymous text that slowed me down a little. This

one was the creepiest.

"Hey, we're gonna have fun tonight, aren't we?" it said.

"Who are you? Leave me alone!"

"Come on, don't act like that Brooke. You know what's going on."

"How do you know my name? How did you get this number!"

"I know a lot of things about you, dear Brooke. More than you know about yourself ;)"

That was it. I turned off my phone. I couldn't take it anymore. I had

to get home and call the-MMPH! My thoughts were interrupted as someone

grabbed me from behind and held my mouth closed with a cloth, which was

wet and funny smelling. We backed up against a wall. My vision was

fading as the drug from the cloth started to kick in. I writhed and struggled,

but nothing helped as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding and my neck was aching as I finally started

to open my eyes. It took a while for me to get adjusted to the light, but I

managed. I looked up to see a man about my age, maybe 2 years older, and

definitely taller than me. I also found that I was tied to a pole and gagged

with a piece of cloth around my mouth. I struggled a bit, but before I could

do anything the stranger started giggling. I turned my head to face him as

he said, "I was wondering when you would wake up, dear Brooke." He

turned around so I could see his face. He had the most beautiful piercing

blue eyes I had ever seen.

He started circling the pole. He looked at me with lust, then started

talking, "The wildcat stalks its prey, as the poor, defenseless deer goes

about its business, not knowing it's about to become a midnight snack. The

lion waits," He removed the gag, "and then attacks. . ." He kissed me. I

wanted to fight back so badly, but he made me melt, I couldn't resist, so I

kissed him back. He started to run his fingers through my hair, "Oh yes, this

is the most delicious meal the lion has ever had."

He kept kissing me, then grabbed my neck. He looked at me with

those hypnotizing eyes, "Aww, it looks like you want to say something." I

was starting to get tired of his attitude. I turned from scared to angry,

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why I'm here, but I won't fall for any

Stockholm syndrome tricks, and I sure as hell won't cooperate with you!" I

struggled as I yelled at him. That was a big mistake.

He got up and laughed, then slapped me across the face. I started to

silently sob. He reached down again and started to choke me again as he

whispered in my ear, "You have fire in you, Brooke. That's what I love

about you most. Of course I love your beautiful red hair, your chocolate brown eyes. But that fire, that warmth. It's irresistible." His jet black hair

brushed up against my face as he kissed me again. He stroked my cheek, and I muttered

through my tears, "Y-you're crazy." He dried my tears as he said, "Oh, I'm

not crazy. Just eccentric!" He laughed as he tied the gag back on my mouth.

Then he left me sitting on the basement floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I got a chance to look around a bit more. In front of me was a desk with what looked like knives on the top. It had some drawers, probably locked. I looked to the right corner of the room and saw a ladder leading to a trap door to the roof where he left. Oh god, him! I remember now, his eyes, his face! He's the one that's been following me! I have to get out of here! I turned around, trying to see what was behind me. I saw a door on the same wall as the ladder, and a bed next to the door, pushed in the corner. I could barely make out a table and chair set in the middle of the room. I turned around to see the other wall. Nothing. I struggled with the ropes binding my hands and feet. This guy knows what he's doing. I reached my pocket to see if I still had my phone. Nope. He must have taken it while I was unconscious, damnit. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I started to cry again, but I had to pull myself together. For some reason, I knew I would make it out alive.

I had almost gotten out of my hand restraints when my captor climbed back down the ladder into the basement. He grabbed a plate of food and a cup of what looked like water and walked over to me. He set the food down and said, "Now, let's see if you've been behaving." I quickly put my hands back in the binds as he went behind me to check. "Hmm, I see you've done a bit of work. But that's ok, I'm a very 'forgiving' person." He went back to the plate and sat down in front of me. He removed the gag and picked up the plate. He held a piece of bread up to my mouth and teased, "Here comes the airplane!" I hesitated, "I can feed myself, thank you very much." He laughed, "Honey, not with what I've seen." He grabbed my arm, reminding me of my attempts to escape.

"Or, if you don't want anything, you can just starve to death." He smirked. I sighed, and he took the hint. I still backed up as he tried to put the bread in my mouth. He frowned, then pinched my nose, forcing my mouth open so I could breathe. He shoved the bread in my mouth. I reluctantly chewed as he stroked my cheek and cooed, "That's my good girl." I couldn't help but press my cheek into his hand, it was so warm. Something was definitely wrong with me. He kept force-feeding me until the two pieces of bread were gone. Then he put the cup up to my lips, held my neck, and let the cool water flow down my throat. I started choking as some of the water went down my wind-pipe. He removed the cup and thumped on my back. I coughed, then started to breathe normally again. He whispered in my ear, "Make sure you don't choke to death, sweetheart." He picked up the plate and cup and left. I wondered why he didn't gag me again. Then I started to feel woozy. I passed out. That was why.


End file.
